A New Life
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Hitsugaya and Halibel are living together in Hueco Mundo. LEMON! My second Hitsugaya Halibel lemon, although the other isn't posted yet!


_This is a quick Lemon. It was written long before I knew that Halibel's mask reminants were on her face. P.S. in this she has no mask reminants nor hollow hole, but she is still an Espada._

Two lone figures stood against the darkness that filled Hueco Mundo. Both staring up at the moon with envy, it was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. It was hyponitic. Hitsugaya Toshiro was happy that he never went back to Soul Society after the battle, most of the captains and vice-captains had new scars, but Soul Society and the King of Soul Society were safe. The massive palace of Los Noches was partially destroyed after Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Ulquiorra Schiffer, but it was a place that Hitsugaya and his lover, Halibel found good for them to live, it never rained in Hueco Mundo so the hole in the dome was no bother what so ever. Halibel nudged Hitsugaya's arm and he turned his attention to his lover. Hitsugaya removed his arm from her shoulder and picked her up martial style. They quickly kissed and Hitsugaya carried her back into the palace of Hueco Mundo. They soon arrived at the bedroom that once belonged to Sosuke Aizen, but he never used it, so it was all good. It had an elegant bed that was fit for a king with candle holders across the room that when lit made the room look perfect. The bed posts were pure mahogany that were always kept polished. Hitsugaya put her down and he approached the bed fixing the comforter. He turned around and was attacked by Halibel. He was knocked back on the bed and she was kissing his feverishly.

"Woah, Bell, can you give me a little time to prepare next time?" Hitsugaya asked, but didn't have an answer. Instead Halibel ripped Hitsugaya's arrancar top off of him and all that was left was a small cloth. His arrancar outfit looked like Ulquiorra's only the tails at the end were a few inches shorter. . Hitsugaya sat up and kissed Halibel again, Hitsugaya moved down kissing her neck gently. Her bronze skin, smooth and soft as silk. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Halibel and kissed her lips their tongues battling for dominance. Halibel moaned lightly into his mouth and he massaged her tongue. They broke the kiss to catch their breathe and Hitsugaya kissed her cheeks and pushed up on her clothed breasts and let go causing them to bounce. Halibel moaned and pushed him back down. He lay there on the bed, like prey to a beautiful bengal. Halibel rubbed his muscular chest and Hitsugaya groaned at the feeling. Halibel bent down to let her chest rest on Hitsugaya's and kissed him quickly. Halibel moved lower kissing his neck before reaching his chest. She pinched his right nipple and sucked on the other until they were both hard. Halibel gave Hitsugaya a dirty look and moved even lower, kissed his six pac abs and arriving at her destination. She ripped the bottom of the arrancar jeans off of him and held his flaccid, but still large member in her hand. Halibel slowly began to stroke the former captain, kissing him to silence another moan from him.

"Your really are the cutest, Shiro-chan," Halibel said, before kissing him again. Halibel could feel Hitsugaya getting harder and she continued to stroke him. Hitsugaya rubbed Halibel's butt and began to slid his powerful hands up and down her long, seductive legs. Halibel quickly stripped herself of her clothing and the two lovers held each other tight. Hitsugaya's now fully erect member was perfect positioned at her entrance, ready to please her. Hitsugaya held the base of his member and kissed Halibel as he pushed into her. The blonde moaned loudly at the feeling of being penetrated. They moved with each other, filling each other up with pure bliss and love. Halibel rested her head in Hitsugaya's chest as he quickly thrusted in and out of her. Halibel rose off of Hitsugaya's chest and the white haired captain grabbed her breasts and moved them in a circular motion. Halibel moaned louder and felt her inner walls tighten around Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya began to feel a small tingling sensation run through his body as he continued to thrust into Halibel. Hitsugaya stopped his torture of her breasts and went around to feel her butt again. Halibel used her index and middle finger and spread her lower lips allowed Hitsugaya to get more of him inside of her. With her other hand Halibel played with her gumdrop sized nipples. Their thrusts got more and more unstable as they neared their eventual orgasm. They gasped loudly as a they both came at the same time. The exhausted lovers panted heavily and were almost drained. Hitsugaya exited Halibel and the blonde Vasto Lorde got on all fours. Hitsugaya got up, much to his bodies protest and positioned himself at her entrance again.

"Not there," Halibel said, confusing Hitsugaya. The white haired man soon caught on and positoned himself elsewhere. Halibel sucked in a deep breathe and Hitsugaya slowly entered her butt. Halibel gasped at the new feeling and balled her hands. Hitsugaya slowly thrust in and out of her butt, being very careful with her. She was his gem and the last thing he wanted was to mess her up. Hitsugaya spread her cheeks hoping to ease the pain. Halibel moaned out as his pace picked up slightly. "Faster." Halibel moaned. Hitsugaya obeyed her wishes and picked up his pace. Halibel supported herself with one hand, with the other she reached between her legs and began to pump her fingers in and out of her opening. This only deepened her pleasure and drove her over the edge. She screamed loudly as she came around her fingers. Noting this, Hitsugaya picked up his pace and slammed into her with lightening speed. Hitsugaya got as much of him into her as he could before coming deep inside of her butt. Hitsugaya gasped louder than ever, he exited her and layed down. Halibel cuddled with him and they quickly kissed.

"I love you, Bell, and always will," Hitsugaya said. Halibel smiled.

"I love you too, Shiro-chan." With that they drifted off to sleep. Hoping they would dream about each other.


End file.
